Young 4400
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: When Robin disappers the team is shocked until 7 mouths later when Robin and 4399 other people return. Now its up to them and NTAC to find out what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or 4400. Thank You.

Prologue:

Dick Grayson, known to the world as Robin, was walking home from school. To many the streets of Gotham were something to be feared. But to him they were at his command. He knew every crack and brick of the city and at times it came in useful for when he had to make a quick getaway. Turning the corner Dick quickened his pace. Going into an ally so he could get to the Manor faster he decided to use one of his trusted shortcuts.

Climbing a ladder onto a roof he started to run and jumped onto the next. Dick landed on both feet unharmed. Proceeding to jump on the next roof top he stopped when he saw a bright light. This white light engulfed him and the next second he disappeared without a trace. Bruce began to worry when his ward didn't return. After chucking in on the Young Justice and finding out he never showed up Bruce turned to Batman and took to the night. Yet despite the fact that he looked all over Gotham all he found of his missing son was his backpack with nothing stolen. No ransom notice came that would have claimed it to be a kidnapping showed up.

Robin was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Wally sat in front of the TV in Mt. Justice. Even thought the TV was playing his favorite show he didn't pay attention to it. For the past seven mouths his best friend had been missing. No one knew where he was or how he was. He knew something was going on when Batman had called them asking if Robin had turned up at their clubhouse or not. If Batman didn't know then there was something to be afraid of. It got even worse when they were told that Robin was no longer in Gotham. His head filled with images of what happened to his friend. Some of which were terrifying.

"We interrupt your program to bring this breaking news!"

The TV snapped Wally out of his thoughts. A load crash in the kitchen meant that Megan had stopped what she was doing to watch.

"A large comet as shown here which was going to go past us has change course and now is heading for Earth and impact is- Wait? It I got a new report coming in. Yes? Um? The Comet seems to be slowing down."

The reporter was looking scared and confused. By now the rest of the team came into the living room to see what was going on. They themselves were confused as what was happening. On TV the reporter was going on about the broadcast updating them about the comet. When reporter said that the comet had stopped at Mount Rainier they switched to the camera crews at Rainier. Artemis, Wally, Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur all watched as the ball of light stopped just above a large lake and began to get smaller. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, the ball burst outward sending off a shock wave. Visual of it was lost for about a minute. When it came back all of Young Justice leaned forward. The ball had disappeared and was replaced by fog. As it cleared they saw that people were the ball had been. An on-sight reporter began to speak.

"As you can see the ball has disappeared and there ore hundreds of people here now." The camera kept moving trying to take in everything. As it did they saw people that were dressed in odd ways. A few looked to be form the 60s and 40s. Meanwhile the team kept their eyes glued to the TV. Just as the camera stopped for a second it landed on one boy who looked to be thirteen. He wore a Gotham High Academy uniform and a confused look. All at once the team recognized their missing teammate.

"ROBIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"ROBIN!"

That was all Bruce could think when he saw news. For the past seven mouths he had wondered what had happened to Dick since he found his backpack abandoned on the rooftop. Now here he was with God knows how many more people. As soon as he saw him he left the room and proceeded to the secret door that led to the Batcave.

Meanwhile at Mt. Rainer the confused people who had appeared were being led away from the sight. It was tricky because the people that had watched the whole thing wanted to talk to the returnees. The returnees too were a problem. They didn't know what was going on and some were trying to leave to find their families. A few were standing around wondering what had happened. Dick was among those that were pondering what happened. Deep in thought he didn't hear the agents from NTAC come over to him. Next thing he knew he along with a dozen others were in the back of trucks taking them away.

Unknown to the others Dick reached into his pockets and turned on his cell phone. When he did he activated a special tracking chip for his mentor, Batman, to follow. After all his belt had been in his back bag when he went missing and he didn't want to be taken by surprise should it be a trap. During the ride Robin tried to figure out what had happened. He wasn't the only one. The other people in the truck with him were talking with each other. Robin listened, some of it was interesting. One man said the last thing he remembered was getting beaten up by his comrades in Korea during the war. As Robin listened he noticed that these people the more he saw that they were form different points in time. Finally after what may have been a couple of hours they stopped and were put in quarantine. There they were given clean scrub-like cloths and food before shown to their rooms.

Robin signed when he saw the truth. They were going to be here for a while.

Hundred of miles away Batman was in the air flying toward Mt. Rainer when Robin's tracker came up. According to it Robin was being moved away from the mountain. Plotting a new course he pressed a flashing button. A holograph screen appeared and Kid Flash's face was there.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kid couldn't believe that his friend was still alive.

"I don't know. Right now I'm on way to find out. For now do not do anything."

With that he turned the screen off. Back in Mt. Justice Kid frowned along with the rest of the team. Seven moths ago they lost their friend and now they found him and couldn't see him. After hearing Batman's orders they were furious. Kaldur finally spoke.

"We should listen."

KF finally cracked.

"WE CAN"T STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!"

Before his teammates could stay anything he went on.

"Robs been missing for mouths and now we know were he is why shouldn't we do something?"

Aqualad spoke up. "We don't know if this is a trap or not. For now all we can do is wait for Batman to tell us about Robin or for Robin to call us."

With that the team preceded to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 3:

Tom was pacing around the small office. Both he and Diana had been told to work together on finding out what the Returnees knew. However despite all of their hard work they found little info.

Little.

They still found out things. All of them were from different parts of the past. None of them aged a day when they disappeared. Also they were unaware that time had passed since they left and came back. Aside from that they knew nothing and it was getting on there nerves. It wasn't any easier on the Returnees who were getting restless and a few angry. Many were demanding that they be allowed to call their families.

Dick was walking around the large room looking for something to keep him busy. The only things for him to do were watch TV or read. He settled on watching TV. At the moment the news was on. People were debating about the "4400". Some of them said that the people were to be released while others said that they should just get rid of them.

"Do these people even think about including the fact that we're human and have rights?" he asked to no one. Dick had great amount of fury built up in him. He had little idea of what was going on and no one was telling them anything. Without thinking about it he pushed the wall. Removing his fist Dick saw that he left a small crater in it. Walking away from the wall he sat down near an African man who was amazed at how many people of high places were colored.

"If you think that's amazing then you should see how many advances in technology there's been"

The man looked at him. They started to get into a conversation before another person came by and the African tried to get him to settle down. By then Dick found out that the man's name was Richard Tyler and that he was the one who was in the Korean War. Leaving Tyler to his talks Dick went back to watching the news. It was like that for the next six weeks. Everyday they would wake up, eat a meal and tried to keep themselves busy and go back to sleep. It nearly drove Dick mad then finally after being in quarantine for over a month he found out that they were being released.

"Great now I can see how everyone else is doing since I left." He thought. Before they left they were given back their cloths that they had when they reappeared. First thing on Dick's list to do when he got home was change into cloths that weren't a uniform. His school cloths were if anything an annoyance at best. Walking by one of the tables he was given back anything personal items that were on him and a tag labeling his number.

Now in the main lobby many were looking for someone who was holding a small sign. The number on the sign showed a number of the 4400 meaning that it was the person who was picking them up. Dick looked all over the lobby before his eyes rested on one man. This man was wearing a business suit and had slick black hair. It was Bruce. Running over and knocking down someone who was in his way Dick stopped in front of Bruce. For a second Dick was sure what his mentor was going to do. But less than a second later Bruce pulled him into a hug. Even Batman could care about someone.


End file.
